


T-Swizzle Field trip

by Lifeinadayofafangirl



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Concert, M/M, Taylor Swift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeinadayofafangirl/pseuds/Lifeinadayofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The music club of Xavier's school for gifted youngsters is going on a field trip and Scott is excited but somehow Logan always gets in the way. <br/>Requested by: Cosmiccontrolrod from whenindoubtnerditout</p>
            </blockquote>





	T-Swizzle Field trip

Scott smiled as he picked the freshly inked paper off the printer. He quickly flipped through counting that there was 20 matching up for the 19 accepted students and the one mentor the group picks which obviously had to be Scott, he’d helped the kids hold fundraisers and other events so they could get enough money for the tickets. But it was strange they hadn’t asked Scott to go yet. Scott jumped when he heard someone behind him.

“Damn Slim, did I scare you?” Logan asked with a grin on his face.

“Yeah you did, Jesus, why didn’t you say anything when you walked in?” Scott set the papers in the folder and then slid it into the organizer on his desk.

“Cause I wanted to scare you.” Scott rolled his eyes. But Logan continued. “Hey do you have the info on the music clubs field trip?”

Scott nodded “Why?”

“Cause I guess they picked me to go on the stupid trip with them.”

Scott grabbed the folder throwing it on his desk, “Of course they did!”

Logan picked the folder up. “I mean they think a lot about me and all but I’m positive they all know I really don’t want to go to a silly concert."

Scott blushed “Come on Logan it’s not that silly.”

Logan smirked “It’s the silliest thing they’ve asked me to do so far but at least I don’t have to deal with John cause he’s out.”

Scott looked confused, “Why?”

“Something about lighting stuff on fire again, instead he’s going to spending some personal time with the Professor.”

Scott sighed “I just printed the tickets too.”

Logan smiled “Well I guess we should fill the spot then with someone who really wants to go.”

Scott sat down at his desk. “If only we knew who would want to go to such a silly, lame concert.” 

Logan smiled “Of course you can go Scott.”

The stadium was a twenty-minute drive from the mansion and Logan and Scott too the 18 accepted students along in the schools two ten-seater trucks that were owned by the school. The students filed out and were informed to make it to their seats within thirty-minutes. Logan and Scott went over to their seats and Scott shed his Jacket revealing a shirt with Taylor Swift and the words ‘Shake it off’. Logan gave a chuckle.

“What?”

“Oh I just knew you would love her.” Logan then also pulled off his jacket, he was wearing a shirt which read ‘1989’ and a picture of Taylor Swift as well. They both sat down putting their hands on the arm-rests, not looking at each other as they held hands.


End file.
